


Primal

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус осторожно ослабляет жесткую хватку собственного самоконтроля и позволяет себе просто чувствовать. Выпустив спину Алека, раскидывает руки в стороны. Зарывается пальцами в почву, устанавливая связь с землей.Она бьет по нему словно кувалда, заставляя хватать ртом воздух. И этот лихорадочный вздох вынуждает Алека остановиться и поднять на него взгляд.- Магнус? – Спрашивает Алек, выискивая на лице мага признаки, что что-то пошло не так.У Магнуса на глазах нет маскировочных чар, и все же они выглядят… по-другому. Все еще кошачьи, но теперь в них больше зеленого, чем золотого. Они сияют магией и скрытой силой.





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745442) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Магнус лежит, раскинувшись на диване и уперев в грудь толстую книгу заклинаний, когда на столе перед ним появляется огненное письмо. Алек поливает на балконе растения, которые Магнус использует для приготовления зелий.  
  
\- Кто это? – Услышав характерный шорох бумаги, спрашивает Алек. Магнус молча читает сообщение, и когда пауза затягивается, Алек оглядывается через плечо. – Магнус?  
  
У мага непередаваемое выражение лица.  
  
\- Плохие новости? – Оставив лейку на подоконнике, нефилим возвращается в гостиную.  
  
\- А, нет, - наконец отзывается Магнус и тут же вновь окутывает бумагу в руках пламенем, избавляясь от нее. – Всего лишь напоминание кое о чем, о чем я совершенно забыл.  
  
\- И что же это? – Алек приподнимает ноги Магнуса, усаживаясь на диван, затем кладет их обратно себе на колени. Его теплая ладонь у Магнуса на щиколотке.  
  
Магнус смотрит на него пристально, Алек почти видит ход его мыслей, как он взвешивает все за и против, решая, рассказать ли Алеку правду. Позабытая книга лежит у него на груди.  
  
\- Во время летнего солнцестояния проводится ритуал, раньше я всегда принимал в нем участие. Так как я редко пользуюсь магией природы, для меня это удобная возможность увеличить свою силу. А еще он восстанавливает силу природы в месте, где проходит. Организовывающие его друиды каждый год приглашают разных магов, моя очередь наступает примерно раз в десять лет. У меня совсем из головы вылетело, что это должно быть в этом году.  
  
\- Летнее солнцестояние? – Восклицает Алек. - Осталась всего неделя. Ты пойдешь?  
  
\- Я могу отказаться. Это всего лишь приглашение, а не подкрепленное контрактом обязательство, - пожимает плечами Магнус. – Друиды с легкостью найдут для ритуала другого мага.  
  
\- Но ты хочешь пойти, - возражает Алек. Его пальцы приятно отвлекают, поглаживая щиколотку.  
  
\- Да, - вздыхает Магнус, - для меня это было бы полезно.  
  
\- Так в чем же проблема? Что тебя останавливает?  
  
Магнус снова вздыхает.  
  
\- Ритуал для Литы* проводится с партнером, - губы Магнуса изгибаются в легкой усмешке от того, с каким интересом смотрит на него Алек. – Это сексуальная магия.  
  
О.  
  
Алек давно уже не смущающийся девственник, но, похоже, от старых привычек не так-то просто избавиться, потому что его щеки вспыхивают прелестным оттенком розового.  
  
\- Как я уже говорил, мне не обязательно идти, - Магнус поднимает книгу. – Утром я пошлю друидам сообщение, скажу, чтобы искали другого мага.  
  
Для Магнуса становится неожиданностью, когда Алек толкает книгу обратно ему на грудь.  
  
\- Но если ты пройдешь этот ритуал, твоя магия станет сильнее, - на лице Алека смесь беспокойства и подозрения. Это не вопрос, но Магнус чувствует, что должен ответить.  
  
\- Он подзарядит мои батарейки на какое-то время, да.  
  
\- Значит, мы должны пойти.  
  
Магнус моргает раз, другой, третий, прежде чем, наконец, обретает голос.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Мы должны пойти, - повторяет Алек, на мгновение удерживая взгляд Магнуса, а затем снова опускает глаза. – Мне… мне не особо нравится эксгибиционизм, но я бы никогда не стал тебя чего-то лишать, - Алек пожимает плечами, прежде чем продолжить: - Магнус, ты используешь свою магию, чтобы лечить. Чтобы сражаться с армией Валентина. Почему я должен отказывать тебе в том, что может увеличить твою силу?  
  
Удивление Магнуса исчезает, уступая место чему-то другому, чему-то, что разливается теплом в груди, обволакивая сердце. Этот мальчик, этот прекрасный молодой человек принадлежит ему, и Магнус не может сдержать счастливой, влюбленной улыбки. Сумеречный охотник с золотым сердцем, готовый с легкостью забыть о собственном комфорте, лишь бы другие получили то, что им нужно.  
  
\- К счастью, нам не обязательно испытывать границы твоего эксгибиционизма, дорогой мой Александр, - вытянув руку, Магнус приподнимает подбородок Алека, заставляя его поднять взгляд. – Ритуал проводится уединенно, никто нас не увидит. Ну, может, только случайные представители ночной дикой природы.  
  
\- И они тоже, - выдыхает Алек и укладывается на Магнуса сверху, устраиваясь между его ног. Магнус любезно принимает его в свои объятия, книга падает на пол. – Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Они выходят из портала на поляну в центре Беловежского национального парка*, последнего остатка первобытного леса в Европе. Место проведения ритуала меняется раз в полвека, так что Магнусу знакомы нынешние окрестности. Их приветствует группа друидов. Алек никогда прежде не встречал друидов, потому что это очень скрытные и предпочитающие уединение люди, не заинтересованные в делах современного мира, еще меньше – в делах нефилимов и нежити. Группа состоит лишь из мужчин, все разных возрастов, начиная со старика, которому на вид около ста лет, и заканчивая мальчиком не более десяти лет отроду.  
  
На поляне есть и другие, насколько Алек может судить, все они представители лесного народца. Эльфы, лешие, русалки, сатиры. На краю поляны группа дриад оживленно щебечет на своем языке, указывая на что-то в верхушках деревьев. Алеку не видно, что там.  
  
Кажется, он только что видел между деревьев единорога.  
  
Так. Не напрягаться.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, Маг Бэйн, - среднего возраста друид направляется к ним, как только моргнув исчезает портал. – Это честь видеть тебя снова.  
  
\- Эрван! – Весело восклицает Магнус, сокращая расстояние между ними. – Клянусь, ты ни на день не постарел!  
  
Что, конечно же, наглая ложь, и все об этом знают.  
  
\- Значит, сегодня ты возглавляешь шабаш, - в подтверждение Магнус склоняет голову, позволяя Эрвану надеть на нее плетеный венок из плюща и цветов красной и белой жимолости. Он не выглядит удивленным, тогда как Алек порядком ошеломлен.  
  
Пока не замечает, как что-то тянет его за штаны.  
  
Опустив глаза, он видит маленького мальчика. Он самый молодой в их группе, Алек его сразу не разглядел. На вид ребенку около пяти-шести лет. Все еще по-детски пухлые щечки, золотые волосы, голубые глаза. И наипрелестнейшее, полное решимости выражение личика – в последний раз Алек видел такое только у Макса, когда тот был в том же возрасте.  
  
Мальчик держит в руках венок из синих роз и белых гвоздик, и Алек внезапно понимает, откуда у ребенка на лице такая торжественная целеустремленность. Он опускается на корточки, чтобы оказаться с маленьким друидом на одном уровне, и терпеливо ждет, пока малыш водружает ему на голову цветочную корону.  
  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит его Алек. В груди расцветает смущение – он уверен, Иззи бы убила за возможность увидеть его сейчас – но тут же исчезает, стоит малышу одарить его широкой улыбкой. У ребенка не хватает двух передних зубов.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вам придется по душе, как мы все организовали, - говорит Эрван, после того как мальчик уносится обратно к остальным членам группы. Корона на голове Алека сидит немного криво, протянув руку, Магнус поправляет ее.  
  
\- Уверен, все идеально, - Магнус улыбается взгляду, которым награждает его Алек, а затем снова поворачивается к друиду, похлопывая по висящей на плече сумке. – А если чего-то и будет не хватать, вот тут у меня совершенно точно есть все, что нужно.  
  
Эрван уводит своих людей, фэйри уходят вслед за ними. Магнус же ведет Алека в противоположную сторону, глубже в лес. Они идут около пятнадцати минут, пока, наконец, не выходят на еще одну поляну.  
  
У Алека перехватывает дыхание.  
  
В центре поляны возвышается гигантский многовековой дуб. Под ним находится небольшой каменный алтарь, на котором лежат необходимые Магнусу для ритуала ингредиенты и чашки. Поляна освещена несколькими сотнями свечей, расположенными на значительном расстоянии вокруг дерева.  
  
Почему-то увиденное заставляет Алека нервничать. Он не уверен, что сможет довести дело до конца.  
  
\- Успокойся, милый, - произносит Магнус, чувствуя его беспокойство. Его рука находит руку Алека, и тот сжимает ее в ответ, возможно, слишком крепко. – Тут совсем не о чем волноваться.  
  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - бубнит Алек, скорее себе, чем Магнусу.  
  
И это правда. В каком-то смысле, ему действительно _легче_.  
  
Как объяснил ему Магнус, ритуал создан для того, чтобы обновить расположенный глубоко под землей источник силы, используя мага как проводника. Их связь с магией уникальна. Будучи наполовину людьми, они могут творить заклинания двойственной природы – как светлые, так и те, что считаются темными. Сама магия по сути своей нейтральна. Она олицетворяет баланс, поэтому ей нужны оба спектра. Происхождение Магнуса делает его магию вообще особенной, так как в нем течет и демоническая, и ангельская кровь.  
  
Проводящий ритуал маг получает огромное количество дополнительной энергии, которая восполняет и увеличивает его магическую силу.  
  
Но, как и всегда, когда имеешь дело с сильной магией, существует определенный риск.  
  
Слишком легко потерять себя, поддавшись искушению столь непохожей ни на что магии. Не редки случаи, когда души магов сливались с лесом, покидая свои тела.  
  
И это пугает Алека больше, чем он готов признать.  
  
\- Все будет в порядке, - произносит Магнус, когда его рот вытягивается в тонкую, недовольную линию. – Мы все еще можем вернуться. Мир не исчезнет, если мы не проведем ритуал.  
  
\- Нет, - трясет головой Алек. – Мы сможем это сделать.  
  
\- Знаю, - улыбается Магнус, пальцы ласково зарываются в ткань рубашки Алека, притягивая его для поцелуя. – Ты сможешь быть моим якорем. Я доверяю тебе.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Чтобы все подготовить, Магнусу требуется время.  
  
Он кладет в центр поляны сотворенный дома защитный амулет, активируя его. Больше для удобства Алека, чем для его собственного: камень не подпускает ни одну живую душу на расстояние мили, не давая никому возможности подкрасться и подсмотреть за ними.  
  
Небольшой деревянный столик и пара стульев, как он и просил. Там же бутыль с водой из резного стекла с двумя краниками. Подмигнув Алеку, Магнус приступает к приготовлению напитков.  
  
\- Абсент, - Алек выгибает бровь. – Серьезно, Магнус?  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал? – Спрашивает Магнус, устанавливая воду так, чтобы она равномерно капала на сахарные кубики и в два стакана под ними. Вода становится молочно-зеленой, смешиваясь с уже налитым алкоголем.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда не стоит критиковать, пока не попробуешь.  
  
И оказывается, что Алеку _нравится_. Сладкий вкус оставляет на языке приторное послевкусие, а от разливающегося по венам алкоголя чувствуется слабость в конечностях и постепенно уходит беспокойство.  
  
Возможно, причиной расслабления служит также тот факт, что маг сидит у него на коленях, пока сам он восседает на одном из стульев.  
  
Какое-то время они целуются, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, как это возможно. Поцелуи томные и неторопливые, тепло летнего вечера не дает им замерзнуть. Пока Магнус слизывает с губ Алека вкус абсента, тот ласково поглаживает кожу на его пояснице.  
  
Магнус оставляет его сидеть на стуле одного, пока рисует углем и мелом руны на деревьях, создает рунический узор на каменном алтаре. В воздухе растекается аромат хвойных благовоний. Алек смотрит, как Магнус смешивает травы, цветы и землю в различных чашах и поджигает некоторые из них, читая заклинание. Алек не узнает язык, но он похож на славянский, что логично, учитывая их местоположение. Истинное удовольствие – наблюдать за Магнусом во время работы, в привычной для него стихии. Он прекрасен, когда сосредоточен, каждое движение изящно и полно смысла – признак многолетнего опыта в таинствах магии.  
  
Когда, наконец, приходит время раздеться, Алек по-прежнему нервничает, но уже меньше чем вначале.  
  
\- Мы собираемся их оставить? – Он бросает взгляд на плющ и цветы жимолости, все еще украшающие голову Магнуса. Пальцы Магнуса расстегивают пуговицу на его джинсах.  
  
\- Выглядишь очаровательно, - смеется Магнус, приподнимая сине-белый венок с головы Алека. – Но думаю, лучше будет их снять, иначе мы их сломаем.  
  
Когда они раздеваются догола, Магнус ведет его к месту перед алтарем под ветвями гигантского дуба. Они опускаются на колени, и Алек с приятным удивлением обнаруживает под ногами мягкую траву и мох.  
  
\- Коричневый – земля. Зеленый – деревья, - произносит Магнус и, взяв в руки две чаши с цветной глиной, рисует пальцами линии на своих руках и руках Алека.  
  
\- Красный – огонь, - берет другую чашу и рисует руны на их плечах. – Оранжевый – сила, - следующий набор символов появляется на их груди, и, коварно улыбаясь, Магнус выводит их поверх свежей руны выносливости на коже Алека.  
  
\- Желтый – счастье и солнечный свет, - Магнус размазывает краску по их шеям, и Алек чувствует, как _что-то_ начинает вибрировать в воздухе, словно аромат, названия которому он не знает. Наполненный им воздух становится тяжелее, и неожиданно Алек понимает, что вокруг не слышно ни звука. Ни пения ночных птиц, ни стрекота насекомых, ни завывания ветра в верхушках деревьев. Ничего.  
  
Лес абсолютно тих.  
  
\- Золотой – солнце, - шепчет Магнус, переходя к последней чаше. Он оставляет единственную цветную точку у Алека на лбу и после секунды колебания дорисовывает линии на внешних уголках его глаз.  
  
\- Полагаю, это единственный раз, когда я смогу увидеть тебя в золотых блестках, - произносит Магнус, движением руки заставляя чашу исчезнуть.  
  
\- Красить мне глаза ведь не является частью ритуала, так?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Позже я заставлю тебя за это заплатить, - обещает ему Алек.  
  
\- Знаю. Я на это рассчитываю, - усмехается Магнус. – А теперь поцелуй меня, любимый.  
  
Это проще, чем дышать, - вот так слиться воедино. Алек обнимает Магнуса за талию и притягивает ближе к себе, сминая его губы в голодном, почти отчаянном поцелуе.  
  
Алек наклоняется вперед, и Магнус падает на мягкую траву, а затем щелчком пальцев призывает из принесенной с собой сумки баночку с маслом. Он не уверен, что сможет себя достаточно контролировать, чтобы сделать это позже, а выпускать Алека из объятий, чтобы тот ее принес, будет жестоко для них обоих.  
  
Магнус стонет, ощущая, как соприкасаются их тела, как при каждом движении члены трутся друг об друга. Воздух пылает, словно весь жар бесконечного множества окружающих их свечей теперь собрался вокруг них. Он обнимает Алека, впиваясь пальцами в мускулы на его спине, остатки краски, смешиваясь с тонким слоем пота, стекают по бокам Алека. Алек целует его так, что пальцы на ногах подгибаются, с языком, с жаждой и страстью, что прошивают Магнуса насквозь.  
  
Он и не помнит, когда Алек открывает баночку и зачерпывает пальцами масло, замечает лишь, когда один из них проскальзывает внутрь. Откидывает голову назад, глаза закрываются сами собой. Алек целует его в шею, и Магнус наклоняет голову набок, давая больший доступ. Его переполняют ощущения. Все, что он чувствует, – запах травы, цветов и хвойных благовоний. Все, что слышит, – бешеный стук собственной крови, отдающийся неистовым боем в ушах.  
  
Все, что ощущает, – это Алек.  
  
Магнус осторожно ослабляет жесткую хватку собственного самоконтроля и позволяет себе просто _чувствовать_. Выпустив спину Алека, раскидывает руки в стороны. Зарывается пальцами в почву, устанавливая связь с землей.  
  
Она бьет по нему словно кувалда, заставляя хватать ртом воздух. И этот лихорадочный вздох вынуждает Алека остановиться и поднять на него взгляд.  
  
\- Магнус? – Спрашивает Алек, выискивая на лице мага признаки, что что-то пошло не так.  
  
У Магнуса на глазах нет маскировочных чар, и все же они выглядят… по-другому. Все еще кошачьи, но теперь в них больше зеленого, чем золотого. Они сияют магией и скрытой силой.  
  
Магнус не отвечает, затягивая его вместо этого в поцелуй, и прикосновение его руки заставляет Алека дернуться. На кончиках пальцев будто пляшет электричество, покалывая теплом и энергией, постепенно собирающейся в теле. Мягкое свечение и сгустки дыма срываются с ладоней при каждом выдохе.  
  
Алек толком не успевает понять, что происходит, как Магнус опрокидывает его на спину, усаживаясь верхом. Маг дергается, и кожа на его руках и бедрах вспыхивает чешуйками, затем перьями, всего на пару ударов сердца.  
  
\- Полегче, - справившись с удивлением, произносит Алек, узнавая знаки, о которых говорил ему Магнус, знаки, свидетельствующие о том, что Магнус сейчас в самом разгаре ритуала. – Я держу тебя.  
  
Магнус больше не в состоянии разговаривать. Мир снаружи перестает существовать, исчезает из его разума под давлением _здесь_ и _сейчас_. Ничего нет важнее текущего момента, движения магии под его кожей и такого сладкого-сладкого ощущения толкающегося в него Алека.  
  
Магнус выгибает спину, чувствуя, как член Алека наполняет его, подобно изысканной пытке. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы удовлетворить настойчивое желание _получить больше_ , поющее в глубине его души. Руки Алека на бедрах помогают двигаться, и восхитительных толчков вперед и назад одновременно достаточно и совершенно не хватает.  
  
Он хочет двигаться быстрее, но Алек ему не дает, даже когда Магнус обнимает его за шею и стонет прямо в ухо.  
  
Телу слишком тесно в собственной коже, и на мгновение его всего обдает болью, пока он барахтается в хватке любимого. Алек обнимает его за талию, не переставая что-то шептать, но слова и их значения сейчас за пределами его понимания.  
  
И все же он понимает тон голоса. Тихий, нежный, любящий, и постепенно Магнус начинает ему отвечать. Неприятное чувство, опаляющее огнем нервные окончания, отступает под этим бормотанием.  
  
Он приходит в себя – насколько это возможно – и чувствует, как подчиняется накатывающим волнам удовольствия, накрывающим с каждым толчком Алека в его тело. Он мяукает, откидывает назад голову, губы Алека тут же впиваются в его шею, посасывая пульсирующую жилку. Магнус дрожит, ощущая, как магия проникает в него через кожу, через открытый рот, с каждым вдохом наполняя легкие.  
  
Когда удовольствие достигает пика, он кончает с громким криком и что-то внутри него щелкает.  
  
Связь, которой ему не хватало все эти десять лет. Он все еще помнит, как она ощущалась ранее, неважно, сколько времени с тех пор прошло. Теперь, она даже еще лучше. Он чувствует _все_. Может сосчитать пламя каждой свечи, зажженной вокруг поляны. В двух милях к западу сова охотится за своей добычей, и он может видеть глазами птицы, как она пикирует вниз для атаки. Он ручей, омывающий острые камни, ветер, качающий макушки деревьев, дерево, пускающее корни глубоко в почву.  
  
Он ощущает себя одновременно мимолетным и вечным. Он легкий, такой легкий, что парит в воздухе, поднимаясь к верхушке дуба. Он готов присоединиться к наполняющей каждую клеточку его естества жизненной силе. У него больше нет тела, у него ветви и корни, мех и перья. Он везде, и он все, и его демоническое происхождение больше не имеет значения. Только сейчас все, чем он является, и все, что он сделал, больше ничего не значит. Сейчас он чист, безупречен, словно белый лист.  
  
Здесь он, наконец, может обрести покой.  
  
Вот только что-то царапает разум, дергает за нервы навязчивая мысль, пока у него не остается выбора, кроме как отвести взгляд от звезд в вышине и опустить его вниз. И с высоты своих ветвей он видит черноволосого парня, сплетающегося с ним в страстных объятиях. Любовь, сияющая в его глазах, ошеломляет и поглощает целиком, и он вспоминает теперь, почему не может уйти. Этот человек, очаровательное создание с яркой душой, - путеводная звезда, что сияет только для него, зовет его назад.  
  
Вокруг бесконечное пространство вселенной, наполненное звездами, жизнью, покоем. Но там нет того единственного, что Магнусу нужнее всего на свете.  
  
Единственное, что он будет выбирать всегда, и не важно, что ждет его по другую сторону.  
  
\- Вернулся, - шепчет Алек, когда он приходит в себя, и в голосе парня столько облегчения, что Магнус удивленно моргает в ответ. – На мгновение ты заставил меня волноваться.  
  
Алек укладывает их обратно на траву, голова Магнуса покоится у него на груди.  
  
\- Похоже, тебя вырубило на пару секунд, - говорит Алек, водя пальцами по спине Магнуса. Они оба измазаны смесью пота, краски и спермы, но прямо сейчас с этим ничего не поделать.  
  
\- Я потерял счет времени, - признается Магнус, голос у него немного хриплый. Одна его рука лежит у Алека на животе, и он гладит пальцами теплую кожу, крепче цепляясь за эту реальность. Прикосновения все еще сверхчувствительны. Под ногтями золотые полумесяцы. – Прости, если напугал. Я предупреждал тебя, что во время этих ритуалов меня немного уносит.  
  
\- Преуменьшение года, - Алек издает тихий, нервный смешок.  
  
На самом деле огромнейшее преуменьшение. Алек рад, что Магнус предупредил его заранее, но видеть мага таким все равно было жутко.  
  
То, как Магнус выглядел… У Алека нет подходящих слов, чтобы это описать. Восхитительно и притягательно, да, но то была гнетущая, тревожная красота. Было что-то дикое, примитивное в его глазах, в каждом движении тела. Будто занимаешься любовью с ураганом, теряешься под натиском стихии, способной уничтожить тебя одним лишь велением мысли. Чем ближе они подходили к разрядке, тем неистовее становилась природа. Ветер задул все свечи, и на мгновение Алеку показалось, что даже звезды перестали существовать.  
  
А потом, когда они оба кончили, глаза Магнуса заволокла пустота – словно его не стало. Это длилось всего секунду, но Алеку показалось, прошла целая вечность. Сердце чуть не остановилось от страха, что он потерял Магнуса навсегда.  
  
\- Я не хотел уходить. Ты удерживал меня тут. В безопасности, - бормочет Магнус, чуть сдвигаясь, чтобы поцеловать Алека: нежное касание губ, призванное успокоить их обоих. Достаточно, чтобы дать понять – это все настоящее, они оба здесь. Лес вокруг них погружен в тишину, но звуки дикой природы постепенно возвращаются к нему. Свечи догорели, и вместо них с земли поднимается сотня светлячков, наполняя пространство мягким желтым свечением.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Алек запускает пальцы Магнусу в волосы, спутывая их еще больше, хотя они и так уже в плачевном состоянии. Магнус совершенно точно чувствует застрявшие в них веточки. – Но ты должен пообещать мне кое-что.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Не уходи туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать.  
  
Заглянув в его глаза, Магнус замечает в них тихое отчаяние. Страх, что его оставят позади.  
  
Он кивает.  
  
Кладет голову обратно Алеку на грудь и, слушая его сердцебиение, наблюдает, как танцуют вокруг них светлячки.

**Author's Note:**

> *Лита – кельтский праздник, посвященный летнему солнцестоянию.  
> *Беловежский национальный парк находится в польской части Беловежской пущи, является объектом Всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО.


End file.
